


Shampain

by fifiones



Category: Degrassi
Genre: Alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifiones/pseuds/fifiones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her eyes glaze over as she downs another glass of champagne numbing herself one glass at a time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shampain

Perfectly manicured nails tap gently against the champagne glass as slightly fogged over eyes wander around the room, Fiona Coyne has essentially been ignored since she made her last introduction a few hours before. She had mingled amongst her parents’ business associates, exchanging pleasantries before sinking into the background. She felt oddly out of place here — though, she wasn’t really sure where her place was.

Downing the rest of the bubbly champagne, she switched out her empty glass for a full one off a passing waiter’s tray. The brunette was just finishing off that glass when her mother approached, a look of concern gracing her features. 

“Fiona,” the woman began, her voice soft as to not attract attention from her guests. “How much have you had to drink tonight? Maybe you should head up to bed.”

Fiona sighs, standing up straight; “I’m _fine_. I won’t have anymore, promise.” But, as she spoke; her vision blurred and her words slurred. Not that she wasn’t happy to be excused from the soireé — she wasn’t exactly having a good time. But, she didn’t want her mother to think she needed the help. She was fine, totally and completely fine.

“Fiona” her mother chastised. “I think you need to rest. Let me help you upstairs. We’ll discuss this in the morning” she spoke, her voice soft yet firm as she reached out an arm to lead her daughter toward the stairs.

Fiona shook off her her mother’s touch. “I can make it up on my own, mother” she whined, sounding like a small child. A couple of nearby guests turned their heads at the scene, eyebrows raised. Fiona began to walk off in the direction of the stairs; but, the room span and she lost her balance stumbling into a waiter holding a tray of hor d’oeuvres. She heard a few guests gasp.

“Oh my god. I’m so sorry I…” she begins in apology, before her mother cuts her off. “That’s perfectly all right, Fiona. It’s been a long night. You’re just tired.” Mrs. Coyne excuses her, placing her hands gently on her shoulders. “Come on, let’s go upstairs.”


End file.
